1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan and a frame with a sensor-supporting structure thereof, and more particularly to a fan and a frame with a sensor-supporting structure for increasing product reliability and design creditability.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid progress of technology, consumers have more requirements for vehicle electronic equipments, particularly for vehicle air-conditioning systems capable of providing suitable environmental temperature for the driver and passengers.
For traditional vehicle designs for maintaining the same temperature in the vehicle, temperature-sensing conductors are set in the interior of the vehicle which are utilized to transmit temperature signals to sensors embedded in the vehicle body, and a circuit system receives and transmits the detected temperature signals to a vehicle computer to adjust the air-condition system. However, because more heat is transferred to the vehicle body and the interior of the vehicle from outdoors, the detected temperature is often different from the actual temperature inside the vehicle. A fan with temperature sensors is therefore developed. With the fan expelling inside vehicle airflow to pass through the temperature sensors disposed thereon, an actual inside vehicle temperature can be obtained.
In FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional fan 1 is provided with a temperature sensor 10, a body 11, a set of terminals 12 and lead wires 14, and a plurality of blades 13. The temperature sensor 10 suspending in an inlet “O” is connected to the set of lead wires 14 and terminals 12, thereby transmitting the detected temperature signals to an external system. However, due to the temperature sensor 10 being fully supported by the stiffness of the lead wire 14, vibrations from the vehicle usually cause dislocation of the temperature sensor 10. When the dislocated temperature sensor 10 accidentally approaches the blades 13, the dislocated temperature sensor 10 or the lead wires 14 are damaged by the rotating blades 13, resulting in malfunction of temperature detection.